Wild Animals
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Elma and Lin come home form a mission to find their home ransacked by a cat and wolf in heat. Some sexual content, but no actual sex. Just hints at it. A LOT.


**Here's another Xenoblade X story. I don't think this will be as good as the last, but I hope you enjoy it none the less.**

 **I do not own Xenoblade Chronicles X.**

Wild animals

The early afternoon sun on Mira beamed softly on New LA. Welcoming the members of BLADE form their long mission. Human and xeno alike.

"Ah man Lin I can't wait to taste you cooking!" Doug boasted smiling ear to ear. Him Elma, Lin and Murderess have just come back from a hunting mission where they had to deal with few nasty Cinicula in Oblivia.

"Looks like you've got another loyal customer." Gwin chuckled, joining them when he heard Lin was cooking lunch.

"Maybe you should start restaurant at this rate Lin." Elma slimed at the youngest BLADE member as they all walked to their barracks to celebrate.

"That's a great idea!" Their Nopon friend Tatsu, started dancing around in joy. "Tatsu can be head chief and advisor of food testing!"

"Nah. I don't think that suits your impressive status Tatsu." Lin hummed, passing Amour Alley with everyone else. "Maybe you should be the main dish! Our Nopon surprise!"

"Meh!?" Tatsu jumped at the evil grin on the young girl's face.

"Damn. That would make a killing." Murderess had to admit the girl can cook better than anyone. "Hell I'll even invest in that. With you in the kitchen and Fenrir severing the customers we'll make a fortune!"

"Hey speaking of which where our quite friend?" Gwin questioned. "I was wondering if he was on for mission and a few drinks later."

"He must be still on his mission form last night." Elma answered. "I think he was hunting a few Vigents in Primordia."

"Wait and he's still not back?" Gwin stopped just short of the barracks doorway. "Shouldn't we be worried?"

"Yeah worry about a guy who wrestled a Grex to the ground." Doug swung his arm over Gwin's shoulder. "He's fine Gwin. He's probably on his way back now with a few Vigent heads on his skell."

"You're just saying that so you can get to Lin's cooking faster." Gwin gave the harrier a deadpanned look.

"Oh relax Gwin." Lin said, pulling Tatsu's cheeks. "He's probably hanging out with Jiarg or hunting with Gwenevere."

Elma starting started punching in the codes on the door way, "We're just used to him leaving for days then coming back randomly. So worrying about him doesn't really come to mind that much."

Murderess rolled her eyes, "I swear that guy is more wild then anything on this rock. I mean why dose he hangout with a pack of Grexs and calls one of them Gwenevere?"

"Actually he didn't name her that," Elma said walking into her home, Tatsu and Lin jumping ahead of her. "That's her real name."

Murderess stood there for a moment staring at Elma. Her mind slowly turning the gears. "Wait are you saying he speaks to them?"

"I wouldn't call it talking, more like he understands their growls." Elma crossed her arms in thought.

"The hell did you dig this guy up? Tarzan amnomuous?"

Elma chuckled, "You should see how our pets are around him-"

"Elma!"

Lin's startled shout got everyone to run inside.

"Lin!? Wha-"

Running inside Elma saw her home trashed. Claw marks and scars slashed the walls and tore throw the couches. Their fluffy insides scattered around the living room like someone has a real distaste for comfy sofas and just couldn't let them live. On one side of the room was man shaped den in the wall like someone was slammed back first into. The table in the middle of the room was shattered and the dirt for the potted plant was over turned. There are even claw marks on the ground.

Over the sofa what looked like a pair of mesh leggings hanging form it while a sliced up shirt was thrown in the mission room. More pieces of armor were discard and flung about the room.

It's looked like a war was fought in their home.

"What the hell happened?" Doug said, Lin's amazing cooking now replaced with worry.

"Why would someone do this?" Elma asked, her heart sunk. Lin was silent as she ran into the kitchen to assess the damage.

"How did they even-"

"AH! WHAT THE HELL FENRIR!?"

Lin's voice form the kitchen made everyone run in.

"FENRIR!?"

"DUDE!? SERIOUSLY!?"

"WHOA! WHAT THE SHIT MAN!?"

"….Ok. I am impressed."

On top of the kitchen table, BLADE's most elite yet odd member was sleeping. Naked as the day he was born. And he wasn't alone as next to him, cuddling with him with her head buried in the crook of his neck and her arms griping his chest possessively that is littered with scars, is a white furred Wrothian with her normal cowl lowered to show her beautiful sleeping face. Just as naked he is. Both of their hair is a tussled mess, Fenrir's more so then the space cat ninja. Her tail curled around his leg along with her own while he held her in his own lovers in brace. His head deep in her hair, snoozing soundly.

Around them the kitchen is just as much of a mess then the living room. Pots and pans all over the floor, the cabinets hanging of their hinges. Fenrir's pants are torn to pieces, along with a few of Buidhe's own clothes. They seemed to ignore their present company for a bit.

"FENRIR!"

Until he heard Lin yelling at him.

Fenrir woke up to the glare of the kitchen lights. His head in a haze and his body sore. And a tad chilly. Yet there was this odd warmth next to him. Looking down, he recognized the white hair currently nuzzling him. He let a smile grace his lips, nuzzling Buidhe back with his nose. Making her purr and lightly kiss his neck back. He pulled her closer in response and was about to fall asleep again. Then he noticed he was on the kitchen table.

And Elma is glargine daggers right at him.

Gwin, and Doug covered their eyes with massively red face.

Lin was covering her eyes too, but she was peaking between her fingers. With a massive frown on her face.

Murderess was looking at his crotch with a rather ravenous look on her face for some odd reason. Until he noticed his 'little solider' was saying good morning to everyone in the room.

"!" In his shock, Fenrir snatched a random discarded pot and put it over his second photon saber.

"Aw, don't be all coy now." Murderess teased, licking her lips. "I haven't finished taking my mental picture."

The. Reddest.

Fenrir turned the reddest in his life. His embarrassment couldn't get any higher.

"Mmm…"

That was until he remembered the naked Wrothian snuggling up next to him.

"Fenrir…" Lin growled. "Please tell me that you and Buidhe DID NOT JUST-JUST-!"

"Do the Nopon happy happy?" Tatsu helped.

"YES!" She rounded on him again. "AND DON'T USE MY KITCHEN WARE TO COVER YOUR CUCUMBER!" It was more of an eggplant really, but that isn't the point right now.

Fenrir wanted to use anything else but his underwear is nowhere to be found and his pants well, looked like a cat had clawed them up. Which isn't very far from the truth.

"Well," Elma crossed her arms, her eyes blazing at him in calm indignation. "Care to explain, solider?"

Swallowing his pride, Fenrir stood to explain.

"Hugh!?" Only for his cuddle buddy to close line him back down on the table. Where she growled in his neck, disapproving him form moving from her. Her claws selfishly holding him down and tickling his chest.

Everyone resumed staring at the two.

"….There is a perfectly logical explanation for this." Fenrir spoke, something that doesn't happen too often.

"Besides the fact you two had sex on the kitchen table!?" Doug bellowed with his eyes still covered.

Well it wasn't just the kitchen table. It was also the couch, the wall, the floor, on top of the mission briefing desk.

But he decided to keep his mouth shut on those.

"Look. Fenrir, buddy." Gwin had his eyes else were. Mostly looking at the lining of his gloves form the palm of his hand. "What you do in your spare time is your own thing. I am gald you've found someone and all, but damnit man! Put sock on the door or something!"

Doug wholeheartedly agreed. "Yeah have some decency for Christ sake!"

Oh like all this is clearly his fault!

….Ok maybe some of it is.

Hell the sticky evidence is everywhere. The kitchen table, the walls, the floor, the top of the mission briefing desk.

His getting off topic….

He started explaining himself, as best as he could with Buidhe purring so loudly, that his mission had gone sour when a bunch of assassins showed up while he was hunting the two vignets. He thought he was screwed until Buidhe showed up and helped him out. After he was eaten by one of the vigent he-

"Wait." Murderess stopped him. "You were eaten by a gaint monster and your still here banging the brains out of little miss kitty over here?"

While he blushed at her bluntness, he shook his head. Stating that he had cut himself out of the vignets stomach then-

"Ah dude! And you two still went at it covered in monster guts!?" Gwin interrupted him.

He sighed obviously not. He took a shower in one of the springs in primordia. And then they went at it.

"So." Elma said trying to keep herself form blasting his third leg off. "After a successful mission you two came back and ransacked the place to celebrate?"

He desperately tried to say that this wasn't his intention. The Buidhe had jumped him while he was bathing under the water fall.

"Wait so you two were basically knocking boots all night?" Doug assumed. "Form Primordia all the way to NLA?"

Well it was more like in Primordia for a good three hours and then Buidhe chasing him down in their little game of tag they like to play. Where if the hunter catches you, their on top for the night. Although if memory serves him, those roles seemed to change a lot last night.

"Wow uh well dude more power to you and all that, but damn try to have a little self-control." Doug suggested, although his rather impressed by his friend's…stamina he could say.

That riled up the nude BLADE member. Of coruse he has self-control! All the battles he has comeback form alive needed him to be at his top form. His mind needed to be quicker than his opponents. Sure he may act like a wild beast on the battle field but that does not mean he is a loose cannon.

Feeling a little insulted, mostly because he is using a pot to hide his dangly bits, but mostly because his friend have such little faith in him. He stood up, preparing to show them how dependable he is.

"Gak!?" or at least he would have if not for his furry friend dragging hm back down again. Tired of her pillow moving around so much, in her sleepily frustration, Buidhe rubbed her foot up that tingly spot on his leg, and nibbled on his ear. Growling sensually as she did, making a rather sexy promise if he behaved himself until she had her rest. Which, as a gentlemen, he should do since he is the reason she can't feel her hips at the moment.

A bit of a thump form the inside of the pot on Fenrir's crotch making it jump a little.

There is no shade of red that could match the face of Fenrir as he tighten his hold on the cooking ware. Thinking of things that didn't involve Buidhe naked and riding him like she was trying to break a horse.

There was another thump.

Shit.

Too late apparently.

"You're seriously getting a stiff one now of all times!?" Lin roared.

"Lin!?" Doug shouted, surprised by her tongue.

"Oh please! I am thirteen not six! I've been having my period for three years now!" She roared back at Doug who wisely shut up.

"Oh it sounds stiff alright. And here I thought you were all size and no substance" Murderess crossed her arms, enjoying herself a tad too much. "You must have tired out the poor little kitty you big bad man. I am up for your second round on that monster if she needs to tap out."

"It would good if everyone would get of the topic of my genitals." He grumbled turning his eyes elsewhere.

"Oh we would." Lin snarled. "If you weren't NAKED ON TOP OF MY CUTTING BOARD!"

So that's what's been biting him in the butt for past thirty minutes.

Elma rubbed her temple in frustration, she's starting to get a headache. "I think this conversation would go better if you would put on some pants."

"And get off my table!" Lin added

"Right…" Murderess held up torn up pieces cloth that resembled a pair of squirrel printed blue boxers. "I don't think pants were well liked in their party last night."

She grinned at the infinity red man, "I didn't know you were a cotton kind of guy Fenrir. I always saw you in a more black polyester kind of way."

Ignoring the rich girl, Fenrir agreed that getting on some pants would do wonders for this conversation. However trying to move with Buidhe gripping him is like trying to move concrete with pencil. She'll beak your neck for even trying.

So, ever so delicately. Ever so quietly. Fenrir used his old skills to slowly pull his arm out of her grasp. And he succeed.

Only for her to wake up, slammed her hips down on his stomach, pin his arms to the table and kiss him all in one swift motion. Let it never be said Wrothians aren't agile.

Her kiss is rather forceful but not mean or filled with the same primal hunger of last night. It is gentle and sweet lip lock that Fenrir, much to the ire of every present, returned with a wake up kiss of his own.

"Mmm…" She purred, her strength coming back to her. She broke the kiss, nuzzling his cheek as she spoke. "You know how I am in the morning yet you still persist."

She brought her head up to look at him with her bright yellow feline eyes. Most people would find them terrifying or think her boring with the calm look on her face, yet Fenrir knows form experience that those golden orbs hold a good amount of mischief in them. A lot of the times he is the subject to such teasing.

"Although I cannot say I do not dislike your eagerness." She hummed, bending her head to nip at his ear.

"Maybe you need to be…reminded of your place…."

Her tail swayed hypnotically as she grinded her hips into him. Her firm and tone bottom dance on him like last night as she let her hands wonder his chest. Letting her claws amuse his nerves as she dragged them ever so lightly over his abs.

There was another thump form the pot.

Normally he would return that statement by having her bent over the table, but he wouldn't do that with his present company.

Wiggling her hips, Buidhe felt something metallic on her bum where his crotch should be. Is it something humans do in bed? Like what Fenrir dose with his tongue-

"Ahem." Elma coughed to get the lovers attention.

With rather red face, the sly Wrothian covered her face up with her cowl before turning to their audience.

"Ah. Good afternoon Elma." Looking over her shoulder she greeted the group. Well the women. The men still had their eyes covered. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"May I ask what you are doing on top of our kitchen counter?" Elma countered with a cross of her arms.

"Your second in command is what she obviously doing Elma." And there was Murderess.

Buidhe looked around the chaos caused by them. Her clothes nowhere to be found, probably under a few pieces of torn couch and the walls looked like she was sharping her claws on them.

"I see. I apologize. It seems we got a little….carried away. Normally our love making isn't so violent."

"A little she says…" Gwin grumbled, his eyes finding the wall beside him a very good read.

"I believe this would go better if I were fully clothed." The white furred Wrothian surmised.

Lin rolled her eyes, "Ya think?"

Gracefully she stepped off of Fenrir and, as cool as she normally is, walked to Fenrir's room. Finally allowing said man to stand up and off the table. With his hand still holding his pot guard. With the other he used it to peel Lin's cutting board form his spine and hand it to her.

"Unless you're giving that to me so I bash you over the head with it…" Lin's growl made him swiftly put it back on the table.

"Although, I am curious." Asked the former heiress. "When did you and puss in boots over there hook up?"

"Judging form how she just went right into his room," Elma deduced. "Quite a while."

His captain turned to him, her blue eyes told him he was not leaving here without telling them anything. And if he does, his mimi will be turned into a girl. The hard way.

He scratched his head at that. This whole thing just kind of happened. Heck Wrothians don't really date like humans do. The best he could say was that they started seeing each other before their team help her and Jiarg out with their runaway skells.

"Is that the reason why she's nice to us? Because we know her boyfriend?" Lin deadpanned.

"Wow." Murderess sounded impressed, but the money grabbing glint in her eyes scared him. "You made an uptight chick like that all butterflies and rainbows with nothing but a good shag? Hmm. You know…" She walked up to him, his only defense was his pot.

"There is a couple of women who would pay a hell of a lot up money for guy with your skills. Think your furry little friend would mind if I borrowed you for a bit?"

Fenrir was about tell them that wasn't the case, until a pair of his pants and one of his shirts slapped him in the face.

"It was a few months after we had battled again." Buidhe rejoined them wearing one Fenrir's collared shirts and his black jeans. Both rather loose fitting on her curvy frame. The shirt was too big for her, covering up her hands. The buttons were undone very low, showing off her busty chest and parts of toned stomach. While the jeans are rather lose fitting, they still showed off her wide hips as she tipped them to the side in the hallway.

"Can we look now?" Doug asked. He and Gwin having their eyes covered the whole time.

They uncovered their eyes to fine the sexy Wrothian wearing Fenrir's clothes. Their faces turn bright red. Even in men's clothes, the xeno gave off a proud and alluring aura that seemed to draw men's eyes to her.

"I was on a scouting mission in Primordia when I found him hunting with a pack of Grexs in his skell. I honestly thought it strange." She closed her eyes, as if she was there back on the plains watching him. "This human, that could shame many a Wrothian with his own bravado, could be so kind, and loving. He was like a family member to them almost a farther, or maybe a brother. Either way I was just…captured I suppose."

She then sent a small glare to Murderess, crossing her arms in defiance. "And while I do not know how humans act with their lovers, Wrothians are very loyal and protective towards their mates. If someone else dares to step in their relationship they must defeat one of them in a duel to the death."

"Well for a stud like Fenrir you're going to need to put a ring it so no other woman will try to step on your territory." Murderess chuckled.

"This 'ring' is like a symbol that he is mine yes? I have already done that many times last night." She referred to the scars all over Fenrir's body that disappeared under his shirt.

Murderess was surprisingly enjoying herself with five foot six talking house pet, "As much as we all love to see Fenrir without his shirt, I think you're going to need something more physical."

Fenrir turned to Buidhe suggesting that he would escort her home, although mostly to just get away from all the burning eyes in the room and so she doesn't caught up in one of Murderess's little schemes.

"I should be fine. My weapon is…" She gave a small look around the room. Finding her sash hanging form the ceiling and her belt of daggers hanging over the rail. "Somewhere around here."

He crossed his arms, giving her a rather skeptical look. "I don't think my shirt will be any better than your armor. Why didn't you wear any of my armor?" He normally let's her borrow some.

"Well…" She turned rather red under her cowl, lifting the sleeve of his button up shirt to her face. As if he could see her blushing under her mask as she looked up at him. "Your scent is rather…calming. I feel very safe with it around me."

That made the twenty three year old turn just little pink at how blunt she could be sometimes.

"I don't think my shirt would stop a ganglion blaster." He mumbled but sighed none the less. If she likes it so much then she could keep his shirt. He has a bunch like that anyway.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I don't want to be-"

"Hey." He interrupted her, placing his hand her that nice spot on her ear that always makes her knees weak whenever he rubs it. "I told you. You need to lighten up. Don't worry too much about the little things. And if you can't stop yourself form worrying, I'll do most of it ok?"

"Mmmm…Fine." She purred, wrapping her arms around his waist. Digging her head in his shirt. "But the only reason I am agreeing with you is because of these damn hands of yours."

"Is that my only redeeming quality?" He chuckled.

"Yeah you two can act cute all you want when my table is disinfected!" Lin roared at the two.

"Then maybe I should stay?" Buidhe suggested, but not letting go of Fenrir. "This mess is partly my-"

The sudden beeping of a communicator caused everyone to check their comm devices. Even Fenrir reached for his pocket only find it empty. Now that he thinks about what happened to his communicator?

Looking up, Fenrir found his comm link. Stuck in the ceiling.

Gwin looked at Fenrir when he fallowed his eyesight. "How the hell are you still in one piece?"

When everyone found out that the call wasn't for them, the all looked up at the source of the sound. In the kitchen sink.

"Ah." Said the Wrothian. "I believe that is mine."

No one said anything as they watched her take her device out of the sink and answered the call.

"Buidhe. There is something I need you to-"

Ga Jiarg, prince of the Wrothian race, stopped his sentence when he saw his second in command wearing a cotton button up shirt with Fenrir peaking over her shoulder. Both their hair an utter mess.

"You two looked like you had fun." It certainly wasn't a question as he took in their appearance.

She tried to come up with any flimsy excuse as to why she was in such a state. Although the prince dose know of their relationship. He was the one who pushed her to peruse one with the Demon of NLA. "Uh w-well your highness-"

"It is quite alright Buidhe." He chuckled, "This request concerns your mate too so this works out in our favor. I need his help with a few indgein."

Fenrir was about to accept, anything to get Lin form threating to maim him. Until Elma snatched the device form Buhide's hands.

"Sorry Jiarg but Fenrir is grounded for a while. Or at least until he cleans up the barracks."

Said man was about to retort but Lin shoved a broom and dust pan in his face. "And judging by the mess, he's going to be stuck here for a while."

She then turned to her taller teammate. Her glare could have made a Caro crap itself. "I want that table spotless, or I'll severing Fenrir al lu mode tonight."

Being the smart man that he is, Fenrir dumbly nodded his head.

"We'll take your mission. Free of charge too." Elma added with grin. "You don't mind if we take you home instead Buidhe?"

It sounded like a question but the Wrothian has a feeling that it's more of a demand. She looked at her mate, who was standing in the middle of the storm with a broom and dust pan and a defeated look. He sighed and just nodded for her to go along.

"Hmm. Well I do understand the need to discipline our soldiers." Jiarg nodded in agreement. "That is fine. Fighting alongside you again would be just as enjoyable. Here are the coordinates. I will see you all there at dusk."

The prince signed off, and Elma gave Buidhe her comm back. "Lin go find Buidhe's things for our trip."

"Yeah that shouldn't be too hard." She grumbled as she started rummaging through the mess.

Elma turned and pointed at Fenrir. "And don't think you're out of the woods just yet. When I get back this place better so damn clean I can use the walls a mirror! You go that solider!"

The mighty Demon of NLA jumped when his commander use her 'colonel' voice on him. Seeing Fenrir put in his place, Elma told his mate to meet her outside when Lin got her things.

"I am sorry things turned out in such way." Buidhe apologized but Fenrir, merely shook his head. Shrugging off her apology, saying that he did get a little over excited too.

She probably will never understand it. Their relationship, that is, is far from what normal Wrothians do. Usually there is a marriage meeting between the two parties and that's it. Although that was mostly for nobles, though the same could be said for the common rabble. But theirs is something far beyond that. She lied to her friends, if only a little. Ture she did start truly seeing Fenrir in Primordia, but she fell in love with him the first time she met him.

She has never seen a human so defiant as him. She had only seen a few, all of them as brave as the next, but him. He looked ready to take on gods, demons, and the whole Ganglion army by himself. The way he slandered the name of the Wrothian race and their prince, as if he would win a full war with him.

It was utter blasphemy. And she was going to have his head.

Yet at that moment, when she saw the fire in his eyes threating to scorch them all, there was a deep sadness. A mad, crazed kind of sadness of man tripped between his fate and the life he wants to live. She didn't understand it, and it kept hunting her even after her prince had finished their duel. She even asked Jiarg what he thought of Fenrir. Only for Jiarg to laugh and say, "I could not describe him in words if I wanted to. I suggest you battle him for yourself and see."

She has never taken such interest in any male. Sure there were a few men that have tried to court her. High standing nobles, war heroes, she is the right hand to the mighty prince. Almost every Wrothian male would try and have her hand. Even with her deathly reputation. Yet they all failed to make any spark. So she did battle him. To find out why this man interested her so. She found out the pain he had caused and the pain he was causing himself. The tortured screams, the suicidal tasks that made him feel alive. She honestly couldn't think any man could come out what he has done and still be so kind. So loving.

He had told her once, under to two moons of Mira, that if she asked, he would move to Worth with her. A simple gesture to be sure, but for a warrior of his caliber to simply give up his position just to be by her side, even knowing all the horrible things she has done?

"Hey." Fenrir speaking up to her suddenly broke her thoughts. He was looking at her with that same look of worry. With the broom in his hand surrounded by the mess they had made together, and here he is trying to clean it up by himself.

She shook her, head. _'Even though he tells me not to take on many burdens at once.'_

But her lover is like her, stubborn. He wouldn't budge an inch when he is stuck on something.

"I am not going to ask you if you want me to help since I already know the answer." She smirked under her cowl. "However you will drop by Obilvia tomorrow night."

She playfuly flicked him in the nose, "And I am not taking no for answer."

Fenrir rubbed his nose as she walked out of the barracks. Letting him see her tail poke a hole through his pants. Lin left right behind her with an all of the Wrothian's stuff.

Leaving the young man in the middle of the ruined barracks with his comm link imbed into the ceiling. Until it fell right on his head with a painful thwack.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this little number! I thought about putting a lemon in here, but maybe I do that later. The next stories will basically be about Fenrir getting used to BLADE and about his past. Hopefully I can get those out in two months.**

 **Please tell me what you think in your reviews, or shoot me a PM.**

 **Later!**


End file.
